


Hypothermia Will Keep Me Warm

by rvbawsome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Depression, Loss, M/M, No Beta, Sanji being Sanji, cursing, death mention, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvbawsome/pseuds/rvbawsome
Summary: The mother-fucker was missing again, why was Sanji the one who always had to go find him?





	Hypothermia Will Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> *DEEP INHALE* 
> 
> I have not written fanfiction in years. Please be kind to me.
> 
> This was created for the ZoSan calendar event on tumblr being hosted by https://dailyzosan.tumblr.com/.  
> Please go follow them if you want to see many great submissions!
> 
> No beta all mistakes are on me!
> 
> Come talk to me about One Piece on my blog at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rvbawsome
> 
> Please enjoy~!

Where the hell was that damned marimo now? 

Sanji let out a stream of smoke as he trudged through pile after pile of frozen slush and once again the thought of homicide flitted through his mind.

Is it still murder if he's killing a plant? Marimo-cide? 

Whatever, he was too fucking cold to think it through. Why did that stupid asshole have to get lost when it was negative ‘fuck you’ degrees outside?

Sanji flicked the last of his cigarette into the snow as he came upon what he has now deemed ‘dumbass tracks’; finally he was starting to get somewhere.

“You better be close moss ball,” he growled beginning to stomp after the marimo trail. “Because if I get frostbite I'm going to cut off your dick and turn it into soup.”

It wasn't long before the tracks led him to a sight that took his breath away; a glittering, frozen lake that was encamped by powder-soft snow and a green headed idiot sitting next to it.

“You know, plants aren't supposed to be kept out when it's cold,” the cook kicked a nearby lump of slush to splatter the frozen bullshit on Zoro’s back. “Give me a good reason why I shouldn't knock your shitty head in for making me walk through all this shitty snow, you shitty swordsman.”

No response. Oh hell no, Sanji did NOT just march through mile after mile of snow(and bust his ass halfway through it from slipping on some hidden ice, but no one saw that so it never happened) just to get the cold shoulder.

He let out a growl before slamming the heel of his shoe onto the swordsman’s back. “Answer me! Where do you get off on making me come look for you?! I have a million other things I would prefer to do than this, like fixing something nice for my precious-”

“I wanted to be alone.”

The words themself weren't enough to give pause, but something in the swordsman’s tone made Sanji hesitate. There wasn't any anger, which was suspicious in and of itself, but Zoro’s voice sounded…

Small?

Zoro shrugged the boot off his back and brushed away the snow before affixing Sanji with an empty stare. “I don't suppose you'll go back on your own, will you?”

“If I did that I'd just have to come back anyways since your moss brain can't differentiate left from right.” His heart clenched from lack of response, what was going on in his marimo’s head? Zoro always responded to his bait; it was a game after all, their game. Their special, fucked up way of communicating that let the other know everything was still ok. “And I’d rather not have to march through this shit again. It’s bad for my complexion, dry skin and all that.” 

“More like your skinny ass can't handle the cold,” the swordsman let out a snort as Sanji sat down next to him. “Careful, if your dick gets any smaller it might invert.”

“MY DICK ISN'T WHAT'S COLD YOU FUCK!” The cooks voice echoed across the clearing along with a telltale smack. “And it seemed big enough for you last week!”

Sanji grumbled and growled under his breath while trying to pull out his cigarettes to light one up. Stupid shitty swordsman; next time he'll just kick him back to the ship without a word. He’ll make a game of it, how many trees can he snap using just the fucker’s body?

Zoro was quiet again, and worry started to bubble up once more inside the cook’s chest. Snow began to gently fall from the sky as the silence stretched between them and Sanji suddenly became aware of how painfully tense the air had become.

“...have you ever missed someone so badly it hurts?” 

The blond jolted as Zoro’s deep voice shattered the quiet that had built around them. “Huh..?”

“I mean-” Discomfort was written all along the swordsman's body as he shifted about in the snow; his eyes seeming to look everywhere, but never coming to meet Sanji’s questioning gaze.

“Like, you're ok most days, right? You can think about them offhand and say, ‘Oh yeah. I forgot they're not here anymore, that sucks’. 

The cook watched, only slightly freaked out, as Zoro suddenly became intensely fascinated by his pant leg. Since when did the moss-brain fidgit? “I'm sensing a ‘but’.”

“You would sense butts, pervert-cook.”

Sanji grit his jaw to avoid letting out the bark of irritation that bubbled inside his chest. No one else but Zoro could get him from concerned to homicidal in one sentence. “Not like you to divert conversations mossy, and here I thought we could have a real adult conversation.”

The swordsman let out a snort before letting the quiet settle between them like the snow that softly fell from above. “...but.”

Sanji pulled his attention back to Zoro as he began speaking again.

“But some days, it feels like Luffy used his gatling gun inside your chest.” Zoro’s hand clutched over where his heart lay. “It feels like you can't breath and just getting out of bed is the most challenging thing you've ever done.”

The piercing flick of Sanji's lighter struck through the still air as he pulled deeply on his cigarette; he wasn't sure what to follow that up with. What COULD he say without sounding insincere, ‘Yeah that sucks’, or cookie cutter, ‘I've been there before’.

Maybe he didn't need to say anything? Maybe Zoro just needed a good ear that would listen without judgement?

That sounded about right. The swordsman was a pillar of strength among the crew, even to their captain, to show this kind of vulnerability would damage their view of him.

Their unsinkable, infallible Zoro? Depressed? 

Unheard of.

Lazy tendrils of smoke curled out from around Sanji's mouth. “...you want me to suck your dick?”

He kept his gaze forward as he let the silence stretch between them, one moment becoming two and so on, before a snort was heard to his side.

“You-” Zoro’s short bark of laughter echoed across the lake. “You really have a way with words, shit-cook. Thanks for that.” 

The chef finally slid his gaze over to smirk at the chuckling moss ball and pushed himself up on his feet. “What can I say? Simple man, simple pleasures.” He brushed the snow off the back of his pants before offering his hand to Zoro. “You ready?”

With a nod, he grasped the offered hand and allowed himself to be yanked up out of the slush. “Yeah, I’m getting a little too soggy sitting out here.”

“You know I don’t actually think that, right? That your simple..” Sanji squeezed the calloused hand tenderly. “I want you to talk to me when shit like this pops up, or let me know that you need to be alone for a bit.”

Zoro nodded, squeezing back as they began walking back to their ship. “I will. It doesn’t happen often.” An arm came up to wrap around the swordsman’s waist and he wasn’t able to hold back the sigh of contentment that was squeezed out of him. It was almost embarrassing how easily Sanji was able to get him to unwind with just a touch here or there.

“Let’s head back then, I’m freezing my ass off out here.” A shiver rocked its way down the cook’s body almost in acknowledgement of his words.

“Don’t lie, Cook. You have no ass, you’re as flat as a board.” 

Later on, Chopper would wonder just exactly how Sanji was able to almost choke someone with snow, but eventually just filed it under ‘Weird shit humans do while mating’.


End file.
